<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>debate after party by primuswhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561908">debate after party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primuswhore/pseuds/primuswhore'>primuswhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 20th c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primuswhore/pseuds/primuswhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The after party for a debate, and a bathroom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Clinton/Al Gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>debate after party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM FIGHTING DEMONS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christ, people were everywhere. Wherever Al went there were people following him, wanting to talk and shake hands and such. That's what you get for being a friend of a senator trying to run for president.</p><p>Al walked into the mens restroom, Bill was waiting on him, standing on the wall with his arms crossed. </p><p>He sighed. "What do you want?" He took his blazer off and tied it around his waist, making a little bow in the front. "I have to back out there and rub elbows with people and act like I know them and stuff."</p><p>Bill walked up and ran his hand through his hair. "Those photos we took, the ones for GQ, those looked pretty good." </p><p>Al sighed. "Ugh, tell me about it. Then add the pictures people took of us while jogging. We looked hot!" A smile came across his face. He was ecstatic about those photos, for no particular reason. He just was. </p><p>"You did good out there man, real good. I didn't know you were so much of an environmentalist. That's cute." He said. Al blushed, quickly turning away. That didn't help, Bill already saw.</p><p>Bill walked more towards him. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to face him. "You blush too easily. All I did was call you cute!"</p><p>Al tried to cover his face with his other hand. Bill quickly grabbed that hand too. "Quit that, I want to see your face. I like your face.</p><p>He wrapped Al's arms around his waist, pulling him closer to Bill. Al couldn't do anything but look at him. Bill brought his hands up and placed each one on the side of his face, feeling the warmth from his still rosy cheeks. </p><p>"Anyone ever tell you that you've got a nice face?" He asked, closely examining it, putting his hand over his forehead, rubbing the side of his face, and moving his head in it's entirety to put his head on his.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "My mom." he said trying to hide a smile. Bill laughed, he thought he was real nice looking.</p><p>"I think you're very handsome." He said. At this point Al is about to explode, but at the blink of an eye, Bill leaned in and kissed him.</p><p>Al tightened his grip on Bill's waist at the touch of his lips on his. Bill kept pulling his face onto his, purposefully tangling his fingers in his hair.</p><p>"You taste like tequila. You sure you aren't drunk?" Al asked. Bill stopped to smile.</p><p>"If I were drunk we would have been doing this hours ago."</p><p>He pulled away from Al, put his blazer back on, and headed for the door, but stopped letting his hand rest on the door handle.</p><p>"I'll tell you what Gore, we'll both go back out there, before people think we're sticking each others dicks in our asses."</p><p>Al smirked. "You know we could do that when we leave."</p><p>Bill looked shocked, but had an even more devious smirk. "Oh, I see. But when I become president, you'll be serving under me." </p><p>"Oh yeah?" Al said putting his blazer back on.</p><p>"Oh hell yeah. You won't be able to speak either, or walk." He turned to leave, with Al quickly catching up to him.</p><p>"I'll look forward to it, Mr. President." Al said as he kissed his cheek, and took off into the crowd.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>